Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembly comprising a hyperfrequency component and a printed circuit.
Description of the Related Art
An electronic component is said to be “hyperfrequency” when it is able to operate in the hyperfrequency range, i.e., at frequencies comprised between 1 GHz and several tens of GHz, for example approximately 60 GHz.
Electronic components of the SMC (surface-mounted component) type are soldered to the surface of an electronic board, instead of including pins that pass through the electronic board. SMC components have metal terminals or pins at their ends to be able to be soldered directly to the surface of the printed circuits.
When a hyperfrequency signal propagates from the hyperfrequency line of a printed circuit toward the input, generally coaxial, of an enclosure of an SMC component, a significant mismatch between the two different types of transmission lines causes strong disruptions, in particular by creating inductances or parasitic capacitances. This mismatch is generally accompanied by losses or hyperfrequency reflections, which limits the maximum usage frequency of the component. Furthermore, incorrect management of the propagation of the signal between the printed circuit and the component, as well as between the adjacent inputs of the component, causes an insulation fault between those inputs, which causes coupling of the inputs and limits the maximum frequency of the component.
A relay of the SMC type including several channels at the base of the component is known from a technical brochure by the company TELEDYNE dated 2007 and bearing reference SGRF100/SGRF103. Insulating walls are positioned between the channels. The pin that terminates the central conductive rod of each channel is curved to be soldered on a printed circuit board, and protrudes outside an enclosure of the relay. A bead of glass keeps the rod in the housing of the relay at the bushing of the enclosure. The bead of glass does not make it possible to optimize the signal at high frequencies because it creates a mismatch of the line and generates losses, limiting the frequency rise. Furthermore, the section of the central conductive rod is constant and non-configurable, which limits the optimization of the hyperfrequency adaptation in that zone. No precaution is recommended to prevent the coupling of the channels at the printed circuit. There are therefore hyperfrequency signal leaks through the printed circuit. The insulation between the channels is therefore imperfect. The transmission of the signal between the printed circuit and the active part of the relay is not optimized, which limits the frequency increase.